The invention relates to methods and systems for computer processing of natural languages.
Commercial interest in computer-based human language processing has been steadily increasing in recent years. Globalization and the widespread use of the Internet are driving the development of automated translation technology, while progress in robotics and software engineering is fueling growth in the area of human-machine interfaces, voice-activated applications, and automated document processing.
Common approaches to natural language processing include dictionary-based, example-based, and corpus-based methods. Dictionary work involves the creation of lexical knowledge bases. Example-based methods aim to create large collections of example phrases, and to match incoming text to the stored examples. Corpus-based work often employs statistical models of relationships between words and other linguistic features.
Language processing applications such as spell checkers and grammar checkers are often accompanied by application-specific LKBs. The format of such LKBs may vary significantly among applications, languages, and providers.